Edelweiss
by bluegrayez
Summary: Saat cinta harus menghadapi takdir... Saat cinta melunturkan segala ego di dalam diri... Hanya yang siap bertahan yang akan menikmati serta memahami apa arti dari perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati... Seperti halnya bunga Edelweiss, sang bunga abadi, demikianlah cinta sejati yang akan bertahan selamanya...CHAP 2 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast: All SJ member, All CN Blue member, and the OC'ers... LOL

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan sama ortunya dan teman-temannya dan kita semua... *LHO? #* tapi ceritanya ini murni milik diriku...

Genre: brothership, romance, family, hurt,...

Rate : T

Warning: Typo(s), alur yang aneh, cerita yang aneh, DLDR

Summary: Saat cinta harus menghadapi takdir... Saat cinta melunturkan segala ego di dalam diri... Hanya yang siap bertahan yang akan menikmati serta memahami apa arti dari perjuangan untuk mendapatkan cinta sejati...

Note: awal cerita ini aku buat saat masa-masa CN Blue mengeluarkan single "In My Head".. #Mian kalo kelamaan T_T

**Happy Reading all! ... ^o^**

**Jung Hae Ra POV**

"Haera ya..._ireona_.." ujar Yong hwa mengguncangkan bahu adiknya. "Aah..._oppa_, aku masih ngantuk..jangan ganggu aku.._jaebal_.." balas Haera sambil kembali menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Yaa..apakah kau tidak rindu dengan _oppadeul_? Kami baru saja pulang dari Jepang dan ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan adik kami tercinta tetapi bahkan dia lebih menyayangi bantal dan gulingnya dibandingkan kami _oppadeul_nya..ckckck" ujar Jung shin sambil menarik selimut adiknya.

Perkenalkan namaku Jung Hae Ra. Aku adalah anak terkecil di dalam keluargaku. Jung Yong Hwa, leader CN Blue adalah kakak kandungku. Karena kesibukan CN Blue aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan _oppa_ku yang satu ini. Begitupun dengan ketiga personil CN Blue yang lain. Jika CN Blue sedang memiliki banyak waktu senggang, kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama walaupun hanya sekedar bersantai di rumah. Ya, memang ketiga personil CN Blue lainnya sudah benar – benar kuanggap sebagai kakak-kakakku. Hal ini dikarenakan begitu seringnya aku menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka, bahkan sebelum CN Blue debut. Aku sangat menyayangi mereka sesbagai _oppadeul_ ku. Tetapi kali ini mereka tidak bisa dibiarkan! Berani-beraninya mereka mengganggu waktu tidurku.

"Oppa _jebal_.. jangan ganggu tidurku. Ya, aku memang senang kalian pulang, karena aku sudah sangat merindukan kalian. Tapi aku baru saja tidur 2 jam yang lalu oppa. Sekarang ini masih jam 7 pagi dan kau sudah mengganggu tidurku." Erang Haera yang merasa ketenangannya terusik.

"_Aa.. araseo_. Oppa yakin kamu pasti habis _online_ dengan Kyu Hyun kan?" tanya Jong Hyun. _Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? _Pikir Haera dalam hati. Cho KyuHyun evil maknae Super Junior adalah pacarku. Jika diperhatikan mungkin banyak orang yang mau berada di posisiku saat ini. Memiliki kakak sebaik Jung Yong Hwa dan kakak-kakak angkat berwajah tampan serta memiliki kekasih yang juga seorang _idol_. Ya, mungkin memang banyak yang mengharapkan berada di posisiku. Tetapi justru, kalau bisa aku ingin bertukar tempat dengan orang lain. Memiliki kakak laki – laki satu – satunya yang diharapkan untuk bisa diandalkan itu hanya impian belaka bagi Haera. Hal ini karena CN Blue sedang sibuk-sibuknya melakukan promo di Jepang karena mereka baru mengeluarkan single baru. Sementara memiliki kekasih seperti Cho KyuHyun itu juga merupakan sebuah beban.

Seperti yang diketahui oleh banyak orang, Cho Kyuhyun merupakan member dari Super Junior yang sangat terkenal dimana-mana. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa KyuHyun sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Bahkan aku sebagai kekasih sering kali harus gigit jari kalau dia sudah berhadapan dengan game yang sangat dicintainya. Jangan harap aku bisa diperhatikan jika dia sudah bertemu dengan 'kekasih sejati'nya.

Semalaman aku habis _online_ dengan KyuHyun. Berpacaran dengannya membuatku sedikit tertular dengan _game_ yang sering dimainkan olehnya. Ya, ini adalah salah satu jalan untuk bisa diperhatikan oleh kekasihku. Aku harus masuk ke dunianya. Dengan cara seperti ini kami bisa berkomunikasi walau melalui _game_ sekalipun, hingga akhirnya aku mulai menikmati _game _dengan sendirinya. Semalam, setelah lelah bermain _game_, kami berbicara di telpon hingga subuh sampai Lee teuk _oppa_ memotong pembicaraan kami untuk menyuruh kami berdua tidur.

"Kalian ini memang seperti kalong yah.. baru aktif dari malam hingga pagi hari."ujar Lee teuk dari ujung telepon saat aku berbincang dengan Kyu. "Segera selesaikan pembicaraan kalian sebelum kalian berdua sakit, Kyu."sambungnya lagi.

Aku dan KyuHyun bertemu di rumah sakit. Anggota Suju sedang melakukan _medical check up_ saat itu. Kebetulan dokter yang melakukan _check up_ pada mereka adalah sepupuku Kim Jae Won yang juga menjadi dokter yang merawatku waktu aku sedang sakit. Saat Suju sedang melakukan sheck up saat itu pula aku sedang melakukan tes yang sama. Dan Jae Won bilang saat itu Kyu bertanya tentang diriku. Semenjak saat itulah aku akhirnya berkenalan dan kemudian berpacaran dengan _evil maknae_ Suju ini. Dan dengan demikian aku juga berhubungan baik dengan member Suju yang lain. Efek lainnya adalah CN Blue juga menjadi lebih dekat dengan member Suju, hingga Yong Hwa _oppa_ mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Hal ini dikarenakan tidaklah mudah sebagai _band_ pendatang baru untuk menyesuaikan diri. Sehingga Leeteuk oppa banyak membantu Yong Hwa _oppa _di masa-masa awal debutnya sebagai CN Blue.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. _Oppa_ tidak akan menggangu tidurmu lagi. Tapi Haera, jangan lupa sarapan dan minum vitamin dulu baru kau boleh melanjutkan kembali tidurmu. Kau kan sangat mudah sakit , _saeng_." Ujar Yong Hwa seraya pergi meninggalkan adiknya kembali tidur setelah mengecup puncak kepala adik satu-satunya.

Tiba-tiba handphoneku berdering tepat setelah Min Hyuk oppa yang gemar mengacak-acak rambutku menutup pintu kamarku. Sebuah SMS yang membuat ringtone In My Head di HP ku berbunyi.

_Chagiya_, sudah bangunkah?Baru 2 jam lalu kita berbicara aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Hari ini Yong Hwa kembali kan?bagaimana kalau kita liburan bersama. Oh, iya. Sekarang kan saatnya kamu minum vitamin. Aku yakin kamu masih tidur, jadi _palli ironna_ .. :*

From:Kyu Hyun

Haera hanya bisa tersenyum membaca SMS dari KyuHyun.

..***..

Siang harinya, Haera sedang bersantai di gazebo depan rumahnya saat _oppadeul_nya datang menghampirinya.

"Haera ya.. kau sudah makan?" tanya Jong Hyun sambil mengambil posisi duduk dan bersiap memainkan gitarnya.

"Tenang saja oppa.. soal makan gak mungkin deh seorang Haera lupa,.hahaha" sambung Haera."Oh iya,oppa. Tadi pagi Kyu SMS dan mengajak kita untuk berlibur bersama. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"lanjutnya lagi.

"A~ pas sekali. Baru aku mau bilang ke kalian hyung, kalau aku benar2 sedang merasa bosan dan ingin berlibur. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi?" sambar Jong Hyun semangat.

"Ide bagus. Lagipula setelah promosi di Jepang kan kita diberikan waktu bersantai. Mari kita nikmati." Jawab Yong Hwa seraya memencet handphonenya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Ternyata yang dihubungi adalah KyuHyun.  
"Hyung, kami menerima ajakanmu untuk berlibur, Hyung. Mau pergi kemana kita?A~ baiklah. Sore ini kita berangkat." Ujarnya sambil didengarkan oleh yang lain. "Mau liburan kemana kita, hyung?" tanya Minhyuk setelah Yong Hwa mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan KyuHyun.

"Kita akan pergi ke Sorak."jawab Yong Hwa bersemangat. Saat itu Haera sedang tidur di pangkuan Min Hyuk yang sedang membaca majalah sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Haera. Yong Hwa memperhatikan keempat orang yang sangat disayanginya terutama adiknya satu-satunya.

TBC

#Jrennnggg... *genjreng gitar* Ollaaaaaaaa, Perkenalkan, aku bluegrayez, author newbie... howhowhowwwww *ala Santa Claus*... Monggo dinikmati aja.

Reviw and comment nya juga yahhh, biar aku tau apa yang kurang dari tulisanku...hahaha

Mian kalo alurnya gak jelas, ceritanya gak jelas, karena authornya juga gak jelas. Iseng - iseng buka arsip tulisan lama *kibas sarang laba2nya*, gara-gara stress sama skripsi.. hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast: All SJ member, All CN Blue member, and the OC'ers... LOL

Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan sama ortunya dan teman-temannya dan kita semua... *LHO? #* tapi ceritanya ini murni milik diriku...

Genre: brothership, romance, family, hurt,...

Rate : T

Warning: Typo(s), alur yang aneh, cerita yang aneh, DLDR

**Happy Reading all! ... ^o^**

**Yong Hwa POV**

_Haera ya. Apakah kau tau bahwa oppa sangat sangat menyayangimu melebihi apapun?Oppa akan mengorbankan segalanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Oppa tidak mau kehilanganmu. Omma dan appa sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka di Amerika bahkan jarang sekali untuk menanyakan keadaan kita kali kau sakit,oppa sangat sedih Haera. Terlebih saat kau merindukan uri bomonim. Aku sungguh sangat bahagia saat Kyu hyung datang ke kehidupanmu dan membuatmu kembali tersenyum. _Ujar Yong Hwa dalam hati sambil memperhatikan adiknya yang sedang mengganggu Jong Hyun bermain gitar. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya.

_Flasback_

"_Oppa_.. kenapa harus kita? Kenapa _appa_ dan _omma_ tidak pernah memperhatikan kita?" tangis Haera saat lagi-lagi orangtuanya pergi setelah hanya 2 hari mengunjungi mereka. Yonghwa hanya bisa menenangkannya dengan memberikan pelukan kepada adik satu-satunya.

"_Oppa_ yakin Tuhan punya rencana terbaik untuk kita, Haera ya. Biar saja mereka terus mengabaikan kita. Selama ada _Oppa, Oppa_ janji akan terus menjaga dan melindungimu." Yonghwa sangat iba melihat adiknya yang sering merasa iri melihat kebahagiaan keluarga lain yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Semenjak saat itu Yonghwa berjanji akan terus membahagiakan adiknya dan akan selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan semenjak CN Blue debut sekalipun, saat Haera membutuhkan, meskipun CN Blue sibuk pasti dia akan selalu pulang atau sekedar menelepon untuk menanyakan keadaan adiknya. Hal ini jugalah yang menyebabkan anggota CN Blue yang lain juga menyayangi Haera dan menganggap Haera juga adik mereka. Karena intensitas komunikasi antara mereka yang begitu intens.

_End of flashback_

"_Jja... Dongsaeng_, mari kita bersiap-siap untuk liburan kita.._kajja_..!" ujar Yonghwa mengejutkan semuanya seraya berjalan ke kamarnya untuk menyiapkan keperluan liburan mereka. Tidak lupa Yonghwa meminta pembantunya untuk membuatkan _kimba__b_ untuk bekal perjalanan mereka. _Kimbab_ buatan bibi Jang memang sangat disukai oleh CN Blue, adiknya bahkan KyuHyun sekalipun sangat menyukainya.

**KyuHyun POV**

"H_yung_, mari kita liburan. Saat ini SuJu kan sedang waktu senggang. Aku sudah mengajak CN Blue dan Haera untuk liburan ke Sorak, _hyung_." Ujar KyuHyun kepada para _hyung_nya sambil menutup telepon dari YongHwa. Saat itu mereka memang sedang bersantai di dorm lantai 11. Yang sedang berkumpul disitu ada Eunhyuk yang sedang menari, Donghae sedang membaca buku, SungMin danYesung yang sedang bermain _mini billiard_, Ryeowook yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat resep masakan serta Shindong yang sedang memasak ramen. Sementara SuJu yang lain sedang sibuk dengan syuting dan Leeteuk sedang _meeting_ di SM.

"Memang kau sudah bilang ke Leeteuk _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tetap menari. "Belum sih, tapi aku yakin _hyung_ akan mengijinkan. Kita juga kan butuh _refreshing_."

"Yaa..kau ini giliran ada maunya saja baru memanggil kami _hyung_.." susul Shindong sambil mengaduk ramennya yang hampir matang.

"Seperti tidak tau Kyu saja,_hyung_. Kalau begitu mari kita hubungi Leeteuk _hyung_ dan segera bersiap-siap."sambung Ryeowook. Sambil berlalu, Yesung memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu sebelum,

"YAA! YESUNG! Aiisshhh aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak suka kau memegang pipiku..." teriak Kyuhyun kepada pintu karena Yesung sudah menghilang.

**Haera POV**

"Ke Sorak? Bersama CN Blue dan Super Junior? Tentu saja aku mau Haera... Aku ingin PDKT sama Donghae. Apakah dia ikut?" tanya Yongri teman dekatnya saat aku mengajaknya untuk ikut berlibur menemaniku.

"Tentu saja Yongri. Baru saja aku dikabari oleh Kyu O_ppa_ siapa saja SuJu yang ikut dan Donghae _Oppa_ juga ikut makanya aku mengajakmu. Sebenarnya sih aku cuma mau ditemani gara-gara aku gak mau aku cewek sendirian.. hehehe" jawabku sekenanya. Ya, Yongri sangat menyukai Donghae. Wajar saja jika dia sangat senang saat kuajak berlibur bersama dengan member Suju. "Segeralah bersiap-siap. Kutunggu jam 5 sore di rumahku ya." Tambahku mengakhiri pembicaraanku. Rumah Yongri memang tidak begitu jauh dari rumahku. Itulah kenapa aku bisa akrab dengannya. Karena rumah kami dekat sehingga kami bisa sering bertemu. Berangkat ke sekolah, belajar bersama dan sebagainya kami lakukan bersama-sama. "_Aissh_ kau ini. Aku yang mengajakmu berlibur tapi kau malah menanyakan Donghae."ujarku ke arah telpon begitu kututup telepon. Tak lama kemudian,Kyuhyun meneleponku.

"Sudah siap?"tanyanya. "Tentu saja. _Oppadeul_ sedang di gazebo sambil menunggu kalian datang. "Baiklah,kalau begitu kami berangkat ya." Jawab Kyuhyun.

**Author POV**

Setengah jam kemudian,Super Junior tiba di rumah Haera dan Yonghwa segera menyambut mereka. "_Anyeong hyung_.." ujar Yonghwa sambil sedikit membungkuk disusul dengan CN Blue yang lain yang ikut membungkuk menghormati _sunbae_ mereka. Leeteuk yang berjalan paling depan menepuk pelan bahu Yonghwa. "Waah,kalian baru saja pulang ya?" "_Ye hyung_.."jawab Yonghwa. Dari pintu depan,Yong ri berteriak, "Haeraaaa, belahan hatimu sudah datangg!" CN Blue dan Super Junior yang mendengar teriakan Yongri hanya bisa tersenyum. "Mana Haera?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Yonghwa.

"Aku rasa dia masih bersiap – siap di kamarnya. Masuk saja _hyung_." Jawab Yonghwa.

Kyuhyunpun langsung bergegas masuk untuk menemui Haera. Sementara anggota SuJu yang lain menunggu di gazebo bersama dengan CN Blue sementara Yongri menyiapkan minuman untuk pria-pria tampan itu.

"Haera... lama sekali kau bersiap-siap" ujar Kyuhyun sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Haera. Kyuhyun memang sudah terbiasa masuk ke kamar Haera. Hal itu dikarenakan terkadang Haera merasa kesepian dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menemaninya. *Tapi mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa kok di dalam kamar.. ^^*

"Masuk saja _oppa_.." ujar Haera pelan. Saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Haera, ia melihat Haera sedang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. "Kau kenapa Haera?Sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir segera menghampirinya dan duduk disampingnya.

TBC

Allohaaa, aku kembali dengan _chapter _baru nih...

Jangan lupa ya ditunggu _review_nya...hehehe

Mian untuk chapter ini aku baru _publish_ sedikit aja. Ditunggu ya _chapter_ selanjutnya.

Thanks buat _reader_ yang sudah rela menyediakan waktu membaca FF gak jelas ini.. ;)


End file.
